Fragments of Memory
by Isabella Raven
Summary: Tuavo has captured his brother, and now, has to find a way to control both Bialar and Talyn. But his wouldbe pawns escape to the safety of Talyn before he can take them into custody, and now he is left with nothing more than Bialar's defiant and proud fir
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bialar Crais, Talyn, Tuavo Crais, and the Peacekeepers aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them, and will return them when I am done, in the condition I borrowed them, or better. Promise. Anyone else, that you don't recognize, is my creation. Though if the people who do Farscape were to find them, and borrow them, and actually bring Crais and Talyn back... well, I ain't gonna argue.

Author's Note: This story will pretty much ignore anything after WISC. And Crais is only misplaced, not dead. So this is, obviously, AU past WISC. Enjoy.

Summary: Bialar woke up ten cycles ago on this planet, with healing wounds, and no memories beyond the name of his ship, Talyn. The Leviathan gunship likewise had a past that was a blank to him except for a name, Bialar, which he knew was his captain. Now, Bialar is a merchant and farmer on this world, married and a father, trying to do his best to build a life that is safe for himself and his family. When he discovers the Peacekeepers are coming to his adopted planet, will he find the strength to give up two of his children? Or will their arrival trigger memories that have long been buried, and show him why he is afraid of the arrival of those who are supposed to protect this planet?

* * *

PAIN!

Pain screamed along his nerves, wracking every part of his body as Bialar curled into a ball. He couldn't think for the pain, couldn't see feel anything beyond the pain, even to tell where he was injured. He scrabbled along the floor when he began to smell the sickly sweet scent of burning flesh, trying to get away from the stench.

"Bialar."

The voice was familiar, and he looked around for the source of the voice, wishing the person would find him, and make the pain stop.

"Bialar! Wake up!"

* * *

Bialar woke with a start, drenched in sweat. He felt cool hands on his face, and light surrounded his wife's face in a halo. He reached up a hand that trembled still from the after effects of the nightmare to stroke her cheek.

"Another nightmare, love?" Her voice was soft, and filled with concern. "You sounded like you were in pain."

He tried to swallow, but his throat had gone dry. Reaching over to the table that stood beside their bed, he picked up the mug of water there, and gulped down its contents. "It was like all the others."

It was already fading into the far corners of his mind, even though he tried to grasp it. The nightmares were painful, but they were the only link he had to his forgotten past.

Xenobya stroked a strand of damp hair back from his face as he sat up. "I wish those nightmares would stop. You can never sleep after them, and you spend days trying to remember them, and neglecting your family, and your duties."

Bialar pulled her into his arms, giving her the comfort she needed. "I can't afford to neglect them, Xenobya." He smiled at her, his eyes already promising her that he wouldn't vanish onto his ship for days this time.

Xenobya smiled. "Good." She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Nytali would be highly displeased if you vanished now, when the baby is due to be born any day."

Bialar chuckled softly. "I know." He laid back down, drawing Xenobya with him, holding her as she fell back asleep. He still was unable to sleep after the nightmare, but he couldn't afford to leave now. Nytali's baby was due, the harvest was only half in, and the market would have plenty of goods for him to take to the commerce planet along with the merchants and farmers who had business there.

_Talyn._ He spoke in his mind, his ship already roused from rest by his nightmares. Nightmares they had always shared, ever since they had woken here on this planet, and had been accepted into the natives' culture.

_Bialar?_ the ship replied. _Is Nytali all right?_

Bialar's lips curled up in a smile. Talyn was fond of all three of the sisters who were, by the laws of this planet, and the customs of their people, his wives. _She is fine. She's sleeping. Xenobya is here right now, and she has already gone back to sleep._

_Ah._ Talyn was silent a moment. _The nightmare again. I can't remember it._ There was frustration in Talyn's voice, that echoed Bialar's. _I should remember it. It's important. But it always slips away._

Bialar nodded, knowing Talyn would sense the gesture. _I know. I cannot remember it either._

_Perhaps this time, when we go to the commerce planet, there will be someone who can help us? _Talyn sounded almost afraid to hope. _I want to remember. I want to know what the nightmare means, and what happened before._

_As do I. The harvest should be finished in less than a weeken, and then all that must be done is take it to market, and pick up what merchants and farmers wish to travel to the commerce planet this time._

He got the feeling of agreement from Talyn. _And you will bring everyone with you, won't you?_

_I couldn't leave them behind if I wanted to. The farm-hands are quite capable of taking care of the farm while we're off on this trip, as Xenobya would point out._

Talyn chuckled. _Yes, she would._ He paused. _Go back to sleep, Bialar. I want to be able to go soon. And if you're too sleepy to help with the harvest, it will take longer._

Bialar smiled again, before reaching back and setting the transponder in privacy mode, so he wouldn't bother Talyn with his thoughts, if he was unable to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Bialar was woken out of a doze by Myshe shaking his shoulder.

"Bialar," she whispered, trying not to wake her sister. "Bialar, Nytali's gone into labor. The baby is to be born today. She's asking for you."

Bialar sat up, carefully easing out of the bed, fully awake now.

Myshe smiled. "I will tell Xenobya when she wakes up. Go."

He nodded, reaching back to switch the transponder out of privacy mode once more. _Talyn. Nytali's in labor._

Talyn roused at the news, and Bialar felt his presence strengthen, watching through his eyes as he stepped into the bedroom Myshe and Nytali shared at the moment.

Nytali was pacing near the window, still in the early stages. It was her second baby, and there was little worry that she would have trouble.

"Nytali?"

Nytali turned, and smiled at him, though he could see the shadow of concern in her eyes. "Bialar. Stay with me today?"

_You have enough hands to bring in the harvest without you being out there today. They're bringing in the apples from the orchard, anyway. Which means the children are helping._

_Being the only ones who can get up to the top without fear of the branches breaking._ Bialar knew that, and he replied to Talyn as he crossed the room to Nytali. "Of course." He'd stayed with each of them through each birth. He wasn't going to change that tradition now.

Nytali leaned against him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her weight as she rested a moment. "Thank you, Bialar. I pray this child is not so stubborn as her brother."

"I am sure she will not be." He remembered when Krys was born. Three days, and the midwife had been afraid she was going to lose both mother and child if it had lasted any longer.

_If it takes that long, Xenobya and Myshe will banish you, and all the children from the house again. And you can come up and spend the time with me._

Bialar's lips twitched. _Of course, Talyn._

Nytali was looking up at him. "You're talking to Talyn again. Tell him I am fine."

"He already knows, Nytali." Bialar let her out of his arms when she pulled away, watching her as she began to pace again, trying to encourage the child along.

"The grain is harvested, isn't it, Bialar?" Nytali was looking out the window as the horizon was tinted red with the coming dawn. "The orchards and the gardens still need to be harvested, and the livestock brought in for the winter, right?"

Bialar sat on the bench that was under the window, watching Nytali. "You know the harvest as well as I do, Nytali."

She sighed, and nodded. "I know." She looked down at him, a slight smile on her face. "You surprised Mother when you helped with the harvest before you married us. She didn't think you would know how a farm worked, coming from space as you did. In Talyn, wearing the garb of a Peacekeeper."

Bialar shrugged. "Perhaps I wasn't always a Peacekeeper. Or perhaps I stole the uniform. I don't know."

Nytali nodded, and began to pace again, as Bialar sat and watched, knowing there was nothing he could do but be there until the babe was born.

* * *

Xenobya rested her hand on Bialar's shoulder, rousing him from his trance-like state. She chuckled softly, shaking her head. "You have forgotten to eat, Bialar," she whispered, holding a bowl out to him filled with a fragrant vegetable stew. "And you should fall asleep in a bed, not a chair."

He laughed, as softly as she had a moment ago, careful not to wake up the two sleeping on the bed. Nytali and baby Marko. He smiled at them a moment before standing from the chair he'd been occupying for the last several arns, and silently padded out of the room.

Xenobya followed him after a long moment, in which he knew she had been watching her sister and nephew. She smiled with amusement when she saw the bowl was already empty, and took it from him. "Go to bed, Bialar. You look as exhausted as Nytali."

Bialar shook his head. "I am in no need of sleep yet, Xenobya." He walked beside her as she made her way back to the kitchen through the dark and silent house. "Allow me to finish cleaning this up, love," he murmured, gesturing to the pile of dishes that waited beside the deep kitchen sink.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "That is my work, Bialar. And you slept poorly last night, and were with Nytali all day. Childbirth is not easy on those who attend it, anymore than it is on the mother and child." Xenobya gave him a stern look. "Go to bed, husband. I will take care of this, and then I will join you. We still have the harvest to finish tomorrow, and you need your sleep more than I for that. Go."

He knew he couldn't argue with her when she took that sharp tone with him, and he spread his arms in surrender. "I bow to your decision, wife," he replied, using the same formality she had, though his voice had a teasing edge that lightened the words where hers had not.

Xenobya's lips twitched in a smile, and she shooed him out of the kitchen, shaking her head. "You are going to be the death of me, love. Go rest."

Talyn was chortling in the back of his mind as Bialar made his way back up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Xenobya. _You never win that argument with her, Bialar._

Bialar smirked. _And it always makes her laugh when I offer to do the cleaning. What better reason is there for doing so?_

_Actually meaning to clean if she one day chooses to take you up on that offer._

He nodded. _If she ever does, I am capable of cleaning the kitchen, or the house. None of them have to take on the cleaning on their own._

Talyn gave him the impression of a shrug. _For them, it's unthinkable that a married man do his own cooking or cleaning, unless he's gone to the city. Where, I might add, they still don't do their own cooking, most of the time._

_So I've noticed. The cook houses are all run by women, and they'd have it no other way._

_She's right about one thing, though. You ought to rest. The first flocks start coming back from the hills tomorrow, and they'll need you out there to identify your sheep, and make sure they all get to the barn._

Bialar nodded, raising one hand to hide a yawn. _I had thought it would be another day. They're moving faster this cycle than they have in the past._ He frowned, his brow furrowing. _Everyone is, and I cannot determine why. Whatever the reason is, they are accustomed to it, and likely think I am aware of what will happen as well._

Talyn made a rude noise. _And you haven't thought to ask anyone?_

_It is harvest, Talyn. I have other concerns during the day, and at night there is only time for sleep, most nights._

_Ask Xenobya tonight, than. You will have the time, and you don't need much information. And then later, when the harvest is in, you can ask for more details._

_Perhaps,_ Bialar conceded. He peeled his tunic off over his head, and dumped it with the trousers into the wicker hamper near the door before sliding into bed. He was asleep before Xenobya came to bed.

* * *

Xenobya settled onto the bench on the broad porch at the front of the farm house with a sigh, Myshe collapsing beside her sister, and the children sprawling out over the porch for Bialar to pick his way around.

"Alyk, you're going to get stepped on if you stay there." Xenobya gestured for her son to come over to where she was sitting, making the eight-cycle-old boy groan.

"But, mama! I don't want to move!" He scowled at her, and earned a black look from Xenobya.

"Get up and come over here. And bring Leena as well. Jabryla! Come here." Xenobya glanced over at Myshe, who grimaced, and stood, moving to gather up Nyki, and settled onto one of the other benches on the front porch.

Bialar watched this with a frown, and raised an eyebrow when Nytali came out of the house, settling on the third bench with Krys and Marko. He sat next to Xenobya, leaning in close to her. "You're behaving oddly, Xenobya. Everyone has been, this harvest. What is go..."

_Bialar!_ Talyn's voice held an urgent tone that interrupted Bialar's thoughts more than his words. _There are ships coming into the system. I don't like them. I... I can't remember why, but I don't think they should see me. Or you._

Xenobya was watching him as Talyn spoke, and her brow was furrowed in concern. "What is Talyn saying, love?"

"There are ships coming towards the planet. He can't recognize them, but they concern him."

"The Peacekeepers." Myshe's voice was small, and she hugged Nyki tightly. "They come every twenty cycles, after the harvest. If we get it in fast enough, anyway. We have to, or we're short-handed to finish."

Bialar frowned, looking between the three sisters. "Why are the Peacekeepers coming here, and why hasn't anyone told me before now?"

Nytali was holding Krys close. "Because it is a part of life that we think little of." She stroked the hair of her older son softly. "They will take Krys and Nyki from us, to become soldiers. Alyk and Jabryla they won't, because they are Xenobya's children. And Leena and Marko are too young."

Bialar raised an eyebrow, inviting one of them to further explain.

"They do not take any child younger than three cycles, or older than ten. And they do not take the children of the oldest sister. They used to take them all, until the Ruling Mothers made a deal with them. For those children of the eldest, instead of the children, they take part of the harvest. So that we might keep our traditions intact."

_This is all interesting information, Bialar, but.. what am I going to do?_ There was an undertone of anger to Talyn's tone, and Bialar suspected it was at the news that Krys and Nyki would be gone when the Peacekeepers left. _I do not have long before they sense me. And they're approaching in a trajectory that will prevent the moon from hiding me the whole way. There's more than one._

Bialar's jaw tightened. _Go to the edges of the system, Talyn. Hide in the asteroids there, and do not come back until they are gone. You, at least, they must not see._ He didn't know why it was so vital they not see Talyn, but there was a pit of fear in his stomach that was made worse by the thought of the Peacekeepers finding out about Talyn. Another fragment of feeling and thought that connected to his elusive past.

"It will be all right, Bialar." Nytali was watching him with concern in her eyes. "It hurts to let Krys go, but it must be done. I can have more children. But we cannot antagonize the Peacekeepers. We do not know what they will do to us if we make that mistake."

"I was eleven when they last came through, husband. My aunts let their children go, and our family survived. Those who used to own this farm, there were two sisters. The younger one didn't want to let her children go. We saw the smoke above the trees that grew between our house and theirs. They were left without any of their children, or their farm. No one would take them in."

Xenobya was watching him. "The husbands, they had been of the same mind as the younger sister, but the older sister was not. She went to the city, and still lives there. The others, we buried them, one by one. No one would shelter them or feed them. Not traitors like that."

Bialar stood, pacing the porch. "I do not like it. But I will not have them destroy this family." He looked down at Krys, who was watching him with solemn eyes. "You will watch over your sister when you go with them."

Krys nodded. "Yes, father." He stepped away from Nytali, looking up at Bialar. "I promise. I'll make sure nothing happens to Nyki." He smiled, looking over at his younger half-sister, and holding out his hand. The two sat on the steps, watching the road that led to the city.

Bialar stood behind them, watching the road as well, with a feeling of dread gnawing at him. He knew he'd seen something much like this before. But when? And why did it cause this feeling that something terrible was about to happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Tuavo Crais stood with his hands clasped behind his back, watching the planet grow larger in the main view screen, his thoughts troubled. _They pulled me from the hunt for Aeryn Sun to send me on a mission to conscript children off a planet that is at the far edge of our territory. Why? There is nothing here to concern Admiral Braca. No renegades, no seditious rumors, no colony of Leviathans. Only the one report of an uncollared Leviathan in the neighboring system, bringing goods and merchants to the commerce planet for trade._

"Captain Crais." His second in command stood off to his right, his hands clasped behind his back just as Tuavo's were.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Tuavo pushed his wayward thoughts to the back of his mind. His duty to the Admiral in charge of Special Ops was not to question his orders, but to carry them out. _And whatever caused Admiral Braca to send me here will become evident in time. Or, if not, I will ask him when I make my report._

"There is a Leviathan in the system. Uncollared, and moving towards the edge of the system. It was in orbit around the planet, sir."

Tuavo raised an eyebrow. _Well. So this is where that Leviathan originated from._ He tried to remember what else the report had said, but nothing more was leaping to mind. He would have to re-read the report when he returned to his quarters. "Leave it be for now, Lieutenant. Only once our mission is complete, if it has not left the system entirely, will we pursue."

The lieutenant nodded. "Of course, sir." He turned away with a crisp nod, moving around the command deck, receiving the reports of the technicians who operated the carrier.

_What about this Leviathan is unusual enough to pull me from hunting the most dangerous renegade still alive, Admiral Braca? You would have given me orders to capture it if it was a simple, normal Leviathan. So what is special about it?_ He frowned, shifting forward onto his toes a moment before rolling back once more.

"Bring your report to my office when your duty shift is over, Lieutenant Jamys," he ordered as he turned on his heel, leaving the command deck to his second in command.

_There has to be a clue in that report. And I will need that information before we arrive in orbit. There has to be someone on that planet who has information about that Leviathan, more than was in that report, and they will lead me to it._

A grim smile crossed his face as he stepped into his quarters. It was this drive that had made the Admiral in charge of Special Ops pick him out, and this drive that made him one of the best Special Operatives in the Peacekeepers. _You will not be disappointed, Admiral Braca._

* * *

"Sir?" Lieutenant Jamys stood at the door to Tuavo's office, his hands clasped behind his back in perfect inspection stance.

Tuavo powered down the reader, leaning back in his seat as he watched the Lieutenant from hooded eyes. "Yes, Lieutenant Jamys?"

"We have arrived in orbit around the planet, and the next duty shift awaits your orders to begin the conscription." He didn't meet his commanding officer's gaze, keeping his eyes fixed on a point somewhere on the back wall near Tuavo's head.

"Good. Inform the Lieutenant on duty that I will take charge of the conscription personally."

Surprise flickered briefly across Jamys's face, before it was hidden behind a professional mask. "Of course, sir."

"Dismissed."

Tuavo waited until the door had closed behind Jamys before a thoughtful frown settled across his features. _So, who is this Bialar the merchants refer to as the captain of the Leviathan? It can't be my brother. He has been dead ten cycles now. Ever since that disastrous encounter with the half-breed. Or so all the reports claimed._

His frown deepened. _It would explain why Admiral Braca sent me on this mission. If it is my brother, he will think I am dead. And he will never suspect me to be carrying standing orders to execute him on sight. Orders that were not rescinded with his apparent death._

Standing, Tuavo made his way through the ship towards the marauder bay. There, the commandos who were assigned to the duty shift snapped to attention, awaiting his orders.

"Captain," said their commander levelly as he approached the grizzled woman. "You are accompanying us on this mission, sir?"

He nodded. "You will provide me with an escort, Lieutenant, and you will provide me with the names of the parents of all those you conscript."

She looked puzzled, but said nothing to object to his odd orders. "Yes, sir."

He nodded, and turned away, stepping aboard her marauder. _Soon enough, I will know if you are alive, brother, and if that Leviathan is your precious gunship. Admiral Braca will be most pleased if it is, and it is returned to the Peacekeepers where it belongs._

* * *

Bialar carried Krys into the house, sitting on the rug in front of the hearth next to Myshe. She held Nyki close as the five-cycle-old slept. The Peacekeepers had not arrived at the farm before dark, and Xenobya said it was unlikely they'd come in the middle of the night, but no one was inclined to go up to their beds.

Xenobya was asleep on her rocking chair, with Leena in her lap, the toddler sucking her thumb. Alyk leaning against the wall near his mother, with Jabryla curled up in her brother's lap. And Nytali carefully settled herself down next to Bialar, leaning against him as she cradled Marko.

"They will come tomorrow, most likely. We are near enough the city that it will not take them long to come here." Nytali looked down at Krys, sleeping in his father's arms, and when she spoke again, her voice trembled. "I don't know how I'm going to let him go, Bialar." She met his gaze, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I know I must, but it is so hard."

Bialar extricated one arm from under the heavy weight of his son, to wrap it around Nytali's shoulders. "We will survive, as your family did last time they came," he said softly, even as his arm tightened around his son. "I promise, Nytali."

She nodded against his shoulder, but said nothing, eventually falling into a fitful doze, as Myshe was doing on his other side. Bialar looked over his family once before opening the link with Talyn.

_Talyn?_

_Bialar?_ Talyn's answer was fainter than usual, and he got little more than the words, and a slightly worried overtone. The distance was putting a strain on the link.

_How many ships did the Peacekeepers have?_

_Three. One was large, and it brings the nightmare almost to the surface. It is large enough I could have fit inside it ten cycles ago._

_And the others?_

_Smaller. Not Leviathans. I don't know._

Bialar sighed softly. He'd hoped that the Peacekeepers ships might shake something loose in Talyn's memory at least. _It is all right. Perhaps when they come to take Krys and Nyki, I will remember something._

_I'm sorry, Bialar._ Talyn sounded downcast, and Bialar frowned.

_Why? That you can't remember is not your fault._

_But it doesn't help us if we can't remember. What if it is dangerous for the Peacekeepers to find you?_

_Than we will deal with that when it happens. I can't leave Xenobya to deal with Nytali and Myshe on her own. They need me here, especially after Krys and Nyki have gone with the Peacekeepers._

_I know._ Talyn was silent a moment. _But I'm scared. I don't know why the Peacekeepers scare me, but they do. And not for me. I can take care of myself, even against their largest ship. But I'm scared for you. You don't have much to defend yourself with, Bialar, except memories you can't remember._

Bialar grimaced. He had hoped Talyn would not remind him of that. His stomach clenched, as fear once more rose, unwilling to be shoved aside this time. _I know, Talyn. And if anything happens to me, you stay there. You wait until the Peacekeepers leave, and you come here, and you take Xenobya and Nytali and Myshe, and the children far from here. Far from anyplace the Peacekeepers are._

Talyn said nothing, and Bialar's fear grew as his ship stayed silent. At last, Talyn replied, _I will. And once they are safe, I will hunt the person who kills you, no matter where they go, and I will make sure they repay their debt to me and to the family with their life._

A smiled curled Bialar's lips at the savage tone of Talyn's voice. _So long as the rest of the family is safe, Talyn._

_Of course._ Talyn paused. _You should sleep for now. You should be at your best when they come tomorrow._

Bialar nodded absently, already beginning to compose his thoughts, to at least attempt sleep. _Goodnight, Talyn._

* * *

Tuavo kept alert as the commandos walked up the lane to the farmhouse. It was the fifth one they'd come to today, and he could see, from the road, that the family was waiting outside. _Like everyone else. They know what is coming, and they refuse to hide from it._ He knew the Lieutenant in charge of the commandos was from this planet, and knew her record. The refusal to hide from adversity was a trait that served the conscripts from this planet well in their rise through the ranks. _Not even those bred to service are as fierce in their dedication as those from this planet are._

He could see only one man, pacing the porch, and he frowned. No household he'd seen yet had lacked for adults. But this one... _Perhaps this mission will not take as long as I suspected._

There were two children sitting on the porch steps, watching them with a mix of fear and bravado on their faces. The girl inched closer to her brother, and Tuavo noticed their hands clasp each others, tightly.

Looking up at the man, who had stopped pacing behind the children, Tuavo hid his surprise behind a cold mask. _So you survived your suicide mission, brother. But why are you here, in Peacekeeper space, instead of on the far side of the Uncharted Territories, where you would have remained hidden?_

Tuavo stopped at the base of the stairs, the commandos arrayed behind him, keeping wary eyes on the family. He could see two of the women sitting next to each other, holding hands as tightly as the children on the steps. Another woman, older, sat on a bench with three children pressing close to her.

"You are here for Krys and Nyki, are you not?" Bialar spoke, his voice the same commanding baritone Tuavo remembered.

Tuavo looked up at his brother, and this time, had more difficulty hiding his surprise. There was no recognition in the brown eyes, only a mix of wariness, suppressed anger, and fear. _There is something not right here._ Tuavo's eyes narrowed.

"The commandos are here for the children. I am here for you, renegade." He kept his voice cold and devoid of emotion, pulling the pulse pistol from its holster on his thigh.

The women gasped, and the oldest one shoved the toddler her held to the boy next to her. She darted in front of Bialar, her eyes sparkling with anger. "You will not harm my husband here. Not in front of his children, and my sisters." Her voice was controlled, despite the distinct undertones of anger.

"He is a renegade Peacekeeper, and my standing orders are to kill him. Step out of the way."

The woman shook her head. "No. You can't kill a man who doesn't even remember who he was. At least give him the chance to find out who he was. And do not do this here. You can't do this here. Not on my land, in front of my sisters, and his children."

Tuavo growled, frustrated with the defiance of the woman. But she wouldn't move, and he would have more trouble on his hands than he cared to if he killed her. She was not denying them the children, or the harvest, and if he harmed her, he would break the agreement between the Peacekeepers and this world. Which would not earn him a promotion from Admiral Braca.

He lowered the pulse pistol with visible reluctance. "Put Bialar Crais in restraints," he ordered through gritted teeth. "Then go to the next farm. The marauder will be there when you have retrieved the children."

"Yes, sir!" The commandos snapped to obey, placing restraints on Bialar, who was strangely docile.

_Or not_, Tuavo thought when he caught a glimpse of Bialar's eyes. A threat of violence glittered in the depths of the renegade's eyes, restrained for the sake of his family. Behind Bialar, the younger women were pale, and silent tears ran down the face of the one.

"Alyk, keep an eye on your sisters." The oldest one was speaking, half-turned towards those still on the porch. "Nytali, Myshe, you can take care of the farm while Bialar and I are away. Is that clear?"

Nytali and Myshe nodded in unison, one of them murmuring, "Of course, Xenobya."

"Where do you think you are going, ma'am?" Tuavo fixed Xenobya with a cold stare, which she returned with the same.

"I am accompanying my husband wherever you are taking him."

"Xenobya," Bialar began, turned to look at her. Tuavo was amused to see a pleading expression on his brother's face.

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. "No, Bialar. You will not tell me to stay here. My sisters are capable of watching over the farm for a few days, and the children. But I have no intention of allowing this man, Peacekeeper or no, harm you without my knowledge. Nor will I allow him to carry out his orders while you cannot remember why those orders may have been given."

Tuavo raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. "And if he does remember, ma'am?"

Xenobya turned her gaze on him. "Then I have little choice. But I will know then why you wish to kill my husband, without giving him a chance to defend himself."

Tuavo nodded his head briefly in acknowledgment. _You may wish you remained ignorant in the end, woman._

* * *

Author's Note: Admiral Braca is NOT Miklo Braca. He may be related, but not closely. But he is important to the plot, so keep an eye out for more of Admiral Braca, whose first name will be revealed only if/when he shows up in person. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Xenobya walked beside Bialar towards the marauder that rested on the road, waiting to take them all off the planet, to the Peacekeepers' ship. She studied it through narrowed eyes. _Ugly, and not nearly as elegant as Talyn's transport pods,_ she thought. _And Talyn had best keep himself far from here. I will not have him coming here, and being harmed because he wanted to rescue Bialar._

"Ma'am." The man who'd threatened to kill Bialar spoke quietly, though there was steel in that tone.

_A man used to control. Certainly not one of those from our planet._ She turned her head to regard him, studying him as she waited for him to speak. _He bears a strong resemblance to Bialar. I wonder..._

"You must step away from the prisoner, ma'am, or I will not allow you to accompany him to the command carrier." He held her gaze as he spoke, and Xenobya could see the irritation in their brown depths.

She smiled tightly, refusing to be the first to look away. "You are a very rude man, sir, to separate a man from his wife." She raised a hand when he made to speak again. "But I will do as you _request_, for all that I feel it is unnecessary. I will not attempt to assist my husband in escaping. It would serve no purpose."

_No purpose but to achieve the end I am trying to prevent. I will not have you kill him, Peacekeeper. Least of all because of my stubborn nature._

The man nodded curtly, and stepped into the marauder. The commandos placed Bialar at the back, and she was told to sit in a seat near the front, where she was easy to see out of the corner of the Peacekeeper's eye.

Once the marauder had taken off, Xenobya spoke again. "You have a family resemblance to Bialar. You are not old enough to be his father, so I would think you are his brother. If he indeed has a brother."

The Peacekeeper shot her a dark look. "You will remain silent unless you are in my office, and I have spoken to you directly. Is that clear?"

Xenobya narrowed her eyes to glare at him. "As water." She crossed her arms over her breast, glaring at the Peacekeeper for the remainder of the journey.

* * *

Tuavo attempted to ignore the woman as he piloted the marauder to a perfect landing in the bay, snapping out orders that the prisoner and the woman were to be taken to his office. He didn't dare say the name of his prisoner out loud, even though some were sure to recognize him, from the wanted beacons High Command had sent out.

_I wonder what your opinion of your husband will be when you hear what he has done, Xenobya._ He smirked coldly, dismissing the commandos as he stepped into his office.

"Sir?" They looked dubiously at the prisoner, and Tuavo arched an eyebrow.

"I am perfectly capable of dealing with the prisoner. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" they snapped out in unison, departing with haste, unwilling to rouse his temper.

Tuavo said nothing once the door was shut, moving to sit behind his desk. He leaned back in his chair, watching Bialar and Xenobya from under hooded eyes. He could see the annoyance building in Xenobya's eyes, a reaction he had expected. But the amusement in Bialar's eyes made him focus his attention, sitting up.

"And what do you find so amusing, Bialar?"

Bialar shrugged. "Nothing."

Tuavo narrowed his eyes for a long moment, before dismissing it for the moment. He'd get back to it later. He turned his attention back to Xenobya, who had her arms crossed once more, and was tapping her foot with impatience. "First, I neglected to introduce myself. I am Captain Tuavo Crais." He paused, letting her think about it.

Xenobya frowned when he mentioned his name. "So you are Bialar's brother, seeing as you called him Bialar _Crais_ when you ordered him put in restraints." She paused, her lips twitching in a smile. "Which means, by the laws and customs of my planet, you, like Bialar, are my husband."

Gritting his teeth, Tuavo shot a glance at his brother, and was treated to an amused smirk. "I am a Peacekeeper. No civilian bonds apply to me."

Xenobya shrugged. "I shall not argue with you, Tuavo..."

"You will address me as Captain Crais."

"No, I will not." Xenobya crossed her arms. "You should not given your name, if you thought it was so unworthy of you, Tuavo. Or would you have me address you as husband?"

Tuavo silently counted to ten, wondering how badly he'd get demoted if he killed Xenobya. "You may call me by my name, but not in front of my crew. I trust I will not need to repeat that?"

"No." Xenobya smiled. "You will not."

"Good." Tuavo leaned back in his chair, forcing himself to relax some. He could not afford to have this woman disrupt his equilibrium so thoroughly as she appeared determined to. "You wished to know why Bialar is under sentence of death from High Command?"

Xenobya didn't reply immediately, examining his office for a long moment, and choosing a place where to sit herself, and beckoning Bialar to sit next to her.

"We would both like to know," Bialar said, as Xenobya tucked one arm into his, despite the restraints trying to look normal. "I remember nothing before waking up on this planet. Nothing but a name."

Tuavo raised an eyebrow. "A name? Not your name?"

Bialar shrugged. "What does it matter whose name it was that I remembered?"

Tuavo stood, prowling towards the couple. "Whose name did you remember, Bialar?" He held his brother's gaze with his own, trying to read his emotions in the brown eyes. "The name of your ship, perhaps?"

There was a flicker of some emotion that passed too quickly for Tuavo to determine what it was. Fear, perhaps? Or something else?

"Well?"

Bialar leaned back in the seat, his eyes giving nothing away now. "I do not have to tell you whose name I remembered, Tuavo."

"No. You do not." Tuavo kept a firm rein on his temper, and turned to walk back towards his desk. "I already know your ship survived, as you apparently have. It's at the edge of this system." He turned back, meeting Bialar's gaze once more. "He will not escape us."

"You can't control him, Tuavo." Bialar's voice was even, giving away no indication of his emotional status. Even with no memories of who and what he had been, he still remembered the training, and used it.

Tuavo was silent, and stalked over to where his brother was sitting, pulling the long hair away from the back of his neck. A smile crossed his face. "I don't have to control him." He stepped back, his gaze boring into Bialar's. "You will control him."

* * *

"Why should I?" Bialar kept his tone even, refusing to show his concern to Tuavo.

_I won't listen if he's dictating orders. _Talyn said stubbornly. _He's not my captain._

Tuavo shrugged. "To keep your family safe." His gaze slid to Xenobya, slowly sweeping from her head down to her toes and back again, blatantly appraising her.

_He can't touch her!_ Talyn was outraged, and Bialar could feel him contemplating charging in to the rescue.

_Remain where you are, Talyn!_ Bialar commanded sharply, even as he forced his own anger down. If Tuavo was his brother, as it appeared he was, he could not deny him the chance to try to bed any of the three sisters.

_Xenobya wouldn't allow him to touch her._ Unless she felt it was necessary to keep her sisters safe.

"As my brother, you are as much her husband as I am. If she chooses to allow you in her bed, I will not argue the matter."

Xenobya squeezed his arm gently, and he saw her smile out of the corner of his eye.

Tuavo watched them for a moment. "I'm sure all of your children will make fine Peacekeepers, Bialar. How old is the eldest? He can't be more than nine cycles."

Bialar felt his blood run cold. "You will not take Alyk or Jabryla."

"Will I? I will take them all, even the youngest, and I will burn your home, and I will leave your women with nothing, not even their honor. I _will_ destroy your family."

"No." Xenobya's voice was flat. "You may do as you will with me. But you will leave my children and my sisters, and my nephew alone."

Tuavo raised an eyebrow. "Your demands mean nothing to me. I will do as I must in order to bring the gunship and his _captain_ under control."

Xenobya 's hand clenched around his arm, and Bialar could feel the fear coming off her.

_What will you do? _Talyn was worried, and Bialar could feel the need to do something coming from his ship. _It will kill Nytali to loose Marko. And Xenobya..._

_She is strong, Talyn. She will survive, no matter what happens._ Bialar knew that fact better than he knew his past. He'd watched Xenobya weather much in the ten cycles he'd known her. _But I cannot allow him to destroy everything she holds dear._

_Than what?_ Talyn asked.

"And if I do as you ask, Tuavo?" Bialar caught the younger man's gaze, keeping his emotions from his expression and voice. "Can I trust you to leave my family alone?"

Tuavo's expression was as controlled as Bialar's, but there was a small gleam of triumph in his eyes. "I will make no promise to you, renegade. They are hostage to your behavior. And that of the gunship."

* * *

Xenobya drew in a sharp breath, drawing herself up. "Let me be your hostage, not my sisters. Leave my sisters, and my nephew be, I beg you. If hostages you must have, take only me and my children. Not my sisters."

Tuavo's gaze never wavered from watching Bialar. "Your demands mean nothing, and neither do your pleas..."

His words were cut off when Xenobya slapped him, leaving a pale hand-print against his dark skin, that soon flushed an angry red. She met his angry gaze with a calm she did not feel. "You will not harm my sisters. I will kill you myself before I allow you to do so. Brand me to my people as a woman without honor. This I will bear to the day of my death. But do so to my sisters, and it will be your last action."

She lifted her chin proudly, ignoring the anger in his eyes. _You harm me, and you sign your death warrant, Peacekeeper. I know my husband, and I know his ship. If they are left with nothing, they will not care if they die taking you down._

Tuavo watched her now, and Xenobya could see his hand gripping the pulse pistol he had at his side. "You could be dead now, woman."

"My name is Xenobya, and I know that. But if you kill me, you know you loose what little control you have over Bialar and Talyn."

There was silence, and stillness in the room for a long moment, before Tuavo stepped to his desk, ordering commandos to his office.

* * *

"Put the woman in restraints, and take them both down to the holding cells," Tuavo ordered the commandos as they stepped into his office. He watched Xenobya as she was led away, and his eyes narrowed. "This is not the end of this," he hissed under his breath.

Sitting behind his desk once more, he opened a com directly to the Lieutenant in charge of the commandos on the planet. "Lieutenant, return to the farm of Bialar Crais, and take into custody all of the family still resident there."

"Yes, sir." There was a paused. "If I may ask, sir, for a reason to give the planetary council, sir?"

Tuavo's lips curled up in a cold smile. "They have been sheltering a renegade for nearly ten cycles, Lieutenant. They are to be considered no better than the renegade himself."

"I will so inform them, sir."

Tuavo closed the link, leaning back in his chair to think. _Now, how to bring the gunship to heel?_

* * *

Talyn listened to the communications between the command carrier and the planet, and he bristled when he heard what the captain had ordered his commandos to do. _No,_ he muttered, and he powered up, using a small starburst to put him nearly in orbit around the planet, before beginning a dive into the atmosphere.

_Talyn! What are you doing?_ Bialar sounded both furious and afraid.

_They wish to take Nytali and Myshe and the children. I won't let them._ Talyn ignored the discomfort of the heat against his hull, pushing himself as close to his limits as he dared, determined to reach the farm before the Peacekeepers did.

_Talyn, you can't let them capture you. It's you they're after..._

Talyn made a rude noise, cutting Bialar off. _You are not going to talk me out of this, Bialar. I won't let the Peacekeepers take away everyone._

The heat against his hull lessened, and Talyn changed his dive angle, coming in steeply towards the farmlands that surrounded the city. He noted the Peacekeepers scrambling towards their marauders, but he let them be, merely shutting the doors to his hangers. He wouldn't put Bialar's life in more danger than he already was.

He opened one hanger door enough to let out a transport pod, setting it down gently on the lawn of the farmhouse as he hovered overhead. _I hope they have time to get aboard before the Peacekeepers get here. They are very close._

_Talyn, this is the most incredibly risky..._

_No, it's not._ Talyn paused. _At least, I don't think so. Something happened ten cycles ago that must have been riskier. What could block all of MY memories of the past, Bialar, as well as yours?_

_I don't know, Talyn._ There was frustration in his captain's mental voice. _But you are not doing as I told you to. I told you to stay at the edge of the system..._

_Until the Peacekeepers left, I know. I don't care. You also told me to protect the family. And that is what I am doing. At least, those I can. I wish I could help Xenobya._

There was a sigh from Bialar. _I know you do, Talyn._ Bialar paused, and Talyn sensed something was happening. He kept part of his attention on the transport pod, and those scrambling to get aboard before the Peacekeepers arrived, and peered through Bialar's eyes.

He saw a cell, and he saw Xenobya outside of it, with a guard to either side, keeping a firm grip on her arms. A man whose face bore a resemblance to Bialar's was standing in a doorway, anger in his eyes.

_"What have you done, renegade?"_ He was glaring at Bialar.

_"I have done nothing, Tuavo. I do not control Talyn."_

Tuavo drew a pulse pistol, aiming it at Xenobya. _"Call him back, Bialar. Call him away from the planet, now."_

There was a surge of anger and fear from Bialar. _"I can only ask him. He has the freedom to do as he wishes."_

Tuavo said nothing, his finger tightening slightly on the trigger, though not enough to fire the weapon.

Talyn guided the transport pod back into his docking bay as soon as the door closed, beginning to climb out of the atmosphere.

_"He is coming."_ Bialar sagged slightly, and Talyn watched through his eyes as Tuavo lowered the pulse pistol.

_"And he will release the prisoners into my custody."_ Tuavo's voice was hard, and Talyn mentally growled.

_I will not! They are not prisoners, and they are my family. I will not let him take them from me._

_"I have already told you, Tuavo, I do not control him. He will choose what he thinks is best."_ Bialar paused, and his next words were for Talyn alone. _Do what you can to hide them. But if they send a marauder over, do not stop them from docking._

_Why?_ Talyn didn't like the sound of Bialar's voice. His tone was flat, as if he was trying hard not to show Talyn what he was feeling. And there was no sense of emotion. It worried him.

_Would you have him kill Xenobya because you frustrate him at every turn? Talyn, you can't protect her or me, except by keeping your temper, and not provoking Tuavo too much._

Talyn sighed. _I don't like him, and I don't want to let any Peacekeepers on board. What if they find the children? Or Nytali? She has the baby, and babies make noise. Lots of noise._

There was silence from Bialar for a moment. _Hide them. We will discuss this later._

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to ScaperDeage and Darklight for your reviews. And thank you to ScaperDeage for telling me about Terra Firma. For those who want to read more, I'll be posting updates to Terra Firma before posting updates here. 


End file.
